Gangster Boy
by xoxogirls
Summary: [REPOST karena dihapus pihak ffn] Suho ingin menyatakan perasannya pada Luhan, sunbaenya, tetapi karena kecerobohannya dia malah menyatakan perasannya pada Kris, ketua geng berandal "SUNBAE AKU MENYUKAIMU, JADILAH PACARKU."/"Siapa namamu?"/"UWAAAA!"/"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku? Baiklah aku akan menerimamu."/TUNGGU SUNBAE!/ KrisHo! DLDR


Title: Gangster Boy

Author: xoxogirls

Main Cast: Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)

Kris Wu

Other Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol (nyempil dikit doang)

Disclaimer: EXO is belong to their entertainment, their parents, their fans and god

Warning: Yaoi, typos, DLDR!:)

Happy Reading~

"Ayolah Suho hyung kau pasti bisa!" ujar salah seorang namja mungil sambil mendorong-dorong badan temannya.

"Yahh jangan mendorongku Kyungsoo-ya." Namja yang dipanggil Suho oleh namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo, berusaha menghentikan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus mendorong tubuhnya.

"Cepat hyung, bel istirahat sebentar lagi selesai, kita harus segera turun kebawah, dan lagi para sunbae itu terus memperhatikan kita," ucap Kyungsoo khawatir sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Ughh aku tahu Kyungsoo-ya." Suho menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sebenernya sedang apa dua namja ini berada di koridor sunbae mereka alias koridor untuk kelas tiga? Ini dikarenakan Suho yang berniat menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan, sunbae mereka sekaligus kapten sebak bola di sekolah mereka, Suho langsung menyukainya saat menyaksikan permainan Luhan yang menurutnya keren karena berhasil membobol gawang lawan. Tetapi karena ketidak beranian Suho, mereka sudah disini selama 20 menit.

"Ya hyung! Dia menuju kemari! Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu!" Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Suho.

Suho langsung menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan memejamkan matanya saat sunbaenya itu mendekati dirinya.

"SUNBAE AKU MENYUKAIMU, JADILAH PACARKU." Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat, dia tidak berani menatap namja di depannya ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang shock melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kau... menyukaiku?" ujar namja di depan Suho dingin, Suho mengernyitkan dahinya, tunggu tunggu, setahu dia suara Luhan tidak sedingin dan seberat ini karena dia pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali, apakah suara Luhan sudah berubah?

"Hy-hyung ang-angkatlah kepalamu." Suho mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang gemetar dan mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, ada apa dengan bocah ini? apa dia sedang melihat hantu?

Suho mengangkat kepalanya perlahan lalu membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, dia shock karena ternyata yang dihadapannya bukanlah sosok Luhan yang bagaikan malaikat tetapi melainkan adalah KRIS WU, salah satu sunbaenya yang disebut-sebut Ketua geng siswa-siswa berandalan dengan sorot matanya yang tajam, what the.. kemana perginya Luhan?

Ternyata Luhan sudah melewatinya duluan dan dia malah menyatakan cintanya kepada Kris, yang ternyata sedang berjalan dibelakang Luhan.

"Aku tanya kau menyukaiku?" ujar Kris lagi masih dengan sorot matanya sambil menghampiri Suho, tanpa sadar Suho melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang sehingga tubuhnya mentok dengan tembok balkon sekolahnya, sedangkan kedua teman Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Suho takjub karena berani menyukai ketua mereka itu.

"Ehh... i-itu ak-aku..." Suho merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mendadak menjadi gagap begini, well sebenernya siapapun bakal menjadi gagap jika sudah berhadapan Kris Wu.

"Siapa namamu?" Belum sempat Suho menjawab pertanyaannya, Kris sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Eung, a-aku Kim Joonmyeon." Suho merutuki dirinya lagi karena dengan bodohnya mengucapkan namanya.

"Kelas?" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Suho, sehingga tanpa sadar Suho menaruh tangannya kebelakang balkon dan sebisa mungkin menghindar dari wajah Kris.

"Ke-kelas X-A." Suho semakin menghindari wajah Kris yang semakin mendekat padanya membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan hampir jatuh dari lantai 4 sekolahnya itu (?).

"UWAAAA!" sebelum tubuh Suho benar-benar jatuh, tangan besar Kris sudah meraih pinggang mungil Suho sehingga Suho berada didekapan Kris sekarang.

"Jangan mundur kebelakang bodoh, kau bisa terjatuh." Suho menundukan kepalanya karena dia berada sedekat ini dengan Kris.

Kris mengangkat wajah Suho yang menunduk dan menatap matanya dalam. "Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku? Baiklah aku akan menerimamu." Suho membulatkan bola matanya, tunggu tunggu ini salah paham!

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu sayang, sampai jumpa nanti." Suho semakin membulatkan bola matanya ketika pria bermarga Wu itu mengecup bibirnya dan pergi begitu saja dengan teman-temannya, astaga itu ciuman pertamanya.

"TUNGGU TUNGGU SUNBAE! ITUU-" Terlambat, Kris sudah menghilang dari koridor kelas 3

"Tamatlah riwayatmu hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Suho yang sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Bukannya mendapat orang yang disukainya malah harus berurusan dengan berandalan sekolah, sial sekali nasibmu Kim Joonmyeon.

THE END /?

Wahahaha fic apaan ini, saking stressnya un jadi kayak gini, dan maaf kalau banyak typonya malas ngedit soalnya /buagh dan maaf juga kalo belom bisa lanjutin Because of the video, lagi gak napsu galau soalnya /? Yaudahlah mending langsung direview aja


End file.
